


Guns & Roses

by larrytheveil



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gangster Louis, M/M, Past Abuse, Rich Louis, Sad Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrytheveil/pseuds/larrytheveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where harry's sad and Louis part of a mob with zayn .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns & Roses

Harry walked out of that disgusting building filled with anorexic girls and guys with attitudes bigger than the Eifel Tower. He was stressing over the thought of having to pay rent, although getting fired isn’t going to make anything better. These busy streets made him want to run away and see if anybody would care. Although Harry knows the answer to that, he still comes home to his one bedroom apartment in the ugly parts of eastern New York.

Harry went to grab a quick coffee at his favorite, Cloud Café. Walking inside, he could already smell the delicious pastries waiting for him. He ordered a vanilla mocha and walked outside into the cold, tense air.

Headed to his apartment, Harry crossed the street. Harry felt a stare on him, so he turned to his right where the cars were waiting. He saw a beautiful man with golden, pale skin and cerulean blue eyes. Working in the modeling business he had never seen such perfection on a person. The way those blue eyes were staring at him. Harry was so caught up in his beautiful features he didn’t notice a lady shove past him. He quickly scurried to dab at the coffee spill on his pants. The light turned green, so Harry quickly walked to the sidewalk.

As Louis got in his car after breaking up with his bitchy girlfriend, Eleanor, he felt a weight come off his shoulders. She always yelled and bitched at him for not being good enough. He could’ve shot her in the face and hid her body, but he’d rather not have to do that again. At least not soon.

Louis headed towards Zayn’s house to pick up the money from their latest selling. ‘He better be awake to take it to Paul or else he’s road kill tonight’, Louis thought. 

“Zayn, open up!” Louis yelled pounding on the front door. 

As the door opened, Louis stared angrily at the sleepy Zayn in pajamas and groggy eyes. Louis barged in and grabbed the small carrier bag on the table and opened it.

“I told you to be awake! If Paul takes it late we’re dead all because of you. Now how much is it?” Louis yelled as Zayn was changing by the counter.

“Paul said we had to sell all of the drugs and I did. I made about over about $35,000 with the kilo of meth. I sold it to a bunch of needy dealers in New Jersey and around Brooklyn. The kilo of cocaine was worth $30,000. Plus the weed, ecstasy, heroin, and all that other brain fucking shit, we made some good money. Now lets go before Paul shits himself because we’re late.”

They hopped in Louis’ Ford Mustang and drove to Paul’s office in Manhattan.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT SUCKED IM SORRY!!!


End file.
